my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Threads
Sand Threads is a pony-panther. Personality Sand Threads is shown to have a great pride in being a pony-panther, as he refused to accept the friendship his kind made with Shadow Claw because of him being a pony-wolf. This led him to rebel against them, despite having some regret in doing so. Skills His main ability was to create energy threads from his hooves to control puppets like marionettes. He could also use this ability to control living beings. Description Background After Shadow Claw was cure and turned friends with the pony-panthers, Sand Threads, not accepting that hi ind had made peace with a pony-wolf, even a cured one, rebeled againt his chief and tried to kill Shadow Claw, going to great lenghts like also trying to kill Rarity because she was on the way. Cheif Strongpaw didn't had any choice but to kill him to protect them. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Sand Threads, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He, along with Rothbart, Ash and Armored Forge, composes the Commando Unit of the Chaos. The group mobilises atop Rothbart's clay birds, locating the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party. In "The First Confrontation", Sand Threads forcefully manipulated a booby-trapped deer of the infiltration team, so as to attack the opposing commando without their knowledge, taking one of them hostage. However, the enemy uncovered the trap and evaded the blast, forcing him to engage them using the other controlled deer, but Smokewing and Shadow Claw soon managed to free them both. After Ivory connected his own energy threads to those of Sand Threads', which had just been severed, the latter is pulled downwards, and the enemy raised the terrain they had just lowered, causing him to collide with Rothbart. Recuperating, he has a confrontation with Shadow Claw about their past and then complimented Ivory's improvement. Sand Threads then manipulated Armored Forge in avoiding their attacks, before Rothbart detonated the clay placed inside of Armored Forge. He is then struck from behind by Dark Knight and Smokewing, both he and Rothbarth are then contained by Ivory's puppets. As Armored Forge deconstructed, Ivory tells him about Chief Strongpaw's regret for killing and that he cleared his name after what happened. Sand Threads emotionally accepted those words and get relief to know he was not hated by his own kind. Starting to deconstruct, he asked Ivory to tell Chief Strongpaw to not feel guilty now, as he now was in peace. With his soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Pony-Panthers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings